sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Becky Holt
Name: Rebecca "Becky" Holt Gender: Female Age: 17 Grade: 12 School: Southridge High School Hobbies and Interests: Animals, poetry, surfing Appearance: Becky has a round face framed by straight, medium-length honey-coloured hair. She rarely wears makeup, and has freckles. Her eyes are the same colour as her hair. She's short, about 5'3" tall, and weighs around120lbs. Her body is in shape, but not remarkably muscular. For clothing, she mostly wears surf-related brands like Vans and O'Neil. On the day of the senior trip, Becky wore her flip-flops, a pair of worn-in skinny jeans a black t-shirt that says "LOVE" in big, white letters, and white sunglasses Biography: Becky was born and raised in Highland Beach, and lives with her parents; George and Linda. Linda is a stay-at-home mom, while George owns a convenience store near the beach. The family lives in the small apartment on top of the store. There are only two bedrooms, so her older brother Ray would use the couch in the living room. It didn't bother Ray much, he kept his clothes in the linen closet and leaned his surfboard against the nearest wall. Ray loved to surf. He and Becky started surfing together when he was 17 and she was 15. He'd always be a little better than her, placing second or even first at local competitions, while she tended to come in fourth or fifth. She wants to do better, but she doesn't let herself get obsessive about it. She knows that school is her first(ish) priority and does rather well most of the time. Someday, Becky hopes to be veterinarian. She'd had small birds all her life, and loves all animals. Right now she has a couple lovebirds named Stewart and Bianca, and she'd basically adopted all the neightbourhood cats when she started putting cat food at the back of the store for strays every morning. It was something her boyfriend, Ryan Gilbert, liked to tease her about. Ryan and Becky had been dating for ten months at the time of the senior trip. Becky liked him a lot because he was always fun to be around. They met in English class, after editing eachother's poem in a class exercise. They both shared a liking for poetry. Ryan was into all sorts of writing, especially comics, while Becky wrote mostly poems and was very private about them. They also shared an interest in althletics. Often, Becky will join Ryan on his morning jog. He'd been trying to convince her to try weight training to help her with surfing, but she will not hear a word of it. On the weekend, Becky can usually be found drinking at a party hosted by one of her brother's friends. She'll drink anything, but prefers screwdrivers. She'd always been close with her brother, and sort of absorbed his friends as well. As a result, Becky doesn't have many friends who go to school with her anymore. She hangs out with Ryan and his buddies on spare and at lunch. Advantages: Becky has no known enemies, but is a little wary of more anti-social types. Her boyfriend will do the best he can to protect her. She doesn't smoke, and has no major physical impairments to speak of. Disadvantages: She might be too trusting of other people, and therefore would be easy to trick. It might take her a while to get into the whole idea of killing her classmates, given her love for animals, but she might warm up to it depending on her situation. Designated Number: Female Student no. 51 The above biography is as written by dinah_shore. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. --- Designated Weapon: Musket Conclusion: This girl has seemingly gone through life protected by her boyfriend and her closely-knit family, not having to worry about hardship a day in her life. We'll see if any of that protective instinct has rubbed off on her. I'd assume that she'll probably whine and freak out about finding her boyfriend, so unless she does, it's probably yet another easy-out. Game Evaluations Kills: 'None '''Killed by: 'Kathy Holden '''Collected Weapons: Musket (lost) Allies: Ryan Gilbert Enemies: Mid-Game Evaluation: After wandering the island for a couple of days, Becky Holt awoke in a danger zone. Desperate to get out, she bolted without taking her weapon with her. Upon realizing this, she decided to hang around and wait for the area to stop being deadly, but before it did, she ran into her boyfriend of ten months, Ryan Gilbert. After a joyful reunion, the two decided to venture over to the North Shore (where Becky had left her bag) in hopes of recovering her musket. On their way to the cliffs, the two became briefly separated. Becky ended up near the caves ahead of Ryan, where she discovered the hiding place of Marnie Yaguchi and Kathy Holden, Marnie having also been separated from her companion. Exhausted, soaking wet, and with badly infected cuts on her feet, Becky joined the two girls in their cave. Before too long, Ryan caught up with her - as did Dante Cooper, who had been traveling with Marnie. The five of them conversed briefly before they were interrupted by a loud "SHORYUKEN!" (the hallmark of Jack O'Connor's computer virus now crippling Danya's system. Startled, Ryan reached for his pack, only to discover that he'd left it elsewhere. He left to retrieve it, as did Dante and Marnie (although they left for their own reasons). Alone with Kathy, the reality of the situation crashed in on her and Becky began to cry. Shocked, Kathy immediately came to her aid, bandaging her feet and offering her a spare pair of shoes. Comforted by the other girl's selfless gesture, Becky agreed to travel with her, and the two set out from the cave. Arriving at the sea cliffs, they were shocked and horrified by the sight of J.R._Rizzolo torturing Cara Scholte. Fleeing to the field of flowers, they tried to catch their breath and decide what to do next, but luck wasn't on their side as Adam Reeves stumbled across their resting place and shot at the two girls, wounding Becky's shoulder. Luckily at that moment Dante happened across the scene and hastily distracted Adam, giving the two a chance to run. Their path took them to the hollow tree, where both girls, elated at their escape from death, began to joke around. A small shoving match turned deadly, however, when Kathy pushed Becky over - and directly into a bear trap. She died instantly. Post-Game Evaluation: Oh, so that's where that trap went...well, looks like I was right! Chalk another one up for Danya. Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Becky, in chronological order. V3: *Where Idols Once Stood *Ratio Decidendi *Freiheit unerreichbar *Stranger Than Fiction Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Becky Holt. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students